


Reunion

by Cray_F



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cray_F/pseuds/Cray_F
Summary: 大概是重逢后的勾勾搭搭。斜线无意义。
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年的旧文搬运。

Peter整了整被自己扯乱的衣领，确认了一下配枪，警徽和手铐，仿佛又回到了追踪某个顶级罪犯的时代。  
他决定直接指定与安全顾问会面。接待室宽敞而明亮，他能够仔细审视那个消失了一年多的骗子。  
Peter相当怀念Neal搭配得无懈可击的礼帽，并非虚张声势的自信微笑以及他眼中温柔的蓝色辉光。无论事情过去多久，Neal就在这里的念头都能使他情绪翻腾反复。这种喜悦和焦躁与在集装箱中得知真相时相比没有丝毫减少——当然还有怒气，他已经开始咬牙克制痛揍那个混蛋一顿的欲望了。

目的地近在眼前，他能够看清工作人员露出“荣幸为您服务”的微笑。  
“抱歉，先生，您需要和我走一趟。”一只手握住了Peter的手腕，将他扯向一个人烟稀少的方向。这是一个身着深灰色工服的男子，戴着压低的鸭舌帽，拥有让Peter永生难忘的嗓音。  
在冲进某扇滑动门之前，Peter果断地掏出手铐，将男人和自己的手腕紧紧扣上。  
门无声地合上。男人扯动手腕，把另一端的Peter带向自己。  
Peter将那只手狠狠压在墙上。  
“噢，Peter，我被你的热情感动了。”Neal坏笑着说，抬起了优美的蓝眼睛。  
Peter没有阻止自己照着他肚子来了一拳。  
Neal闷哼了一声。Peter的手就停在那里：“感受到我的热情了?”  
“印象深刻。”Neal按着他的指尖。他们贴得很近，近到Peter可以清楚看见那片蓝色水光中倒映的自己。彼此的呼吸清晰可闻。   
“你知道吗？”Neal晃了晃被锁住的手腕说道：“被你用这个锁住让我感觉……”  
“怀念？”Peter稍微拉开他们之间危险的距离。  
“兴奋。”  
“什……”Peter还在理解那个词语时，形势被利落地翻转。Neal将他按在了墙上，手铐撞击墙体，发出刺耳的声音。他们的胸膛互相推挤，Neal的一条腿挤进他双腿之间，他的手仍紧紧拽着Neal小腹上的衣料。  
“像这样。”Neal有些恶意地挺腰蹭了蹭Peter的大腿。异常的硬度让Peter的目光变得深沉。  
这个时候如果抬膝来那么一下——  
“别对我那么残忍。”Neal叹息着在他耳边低语。Peter狠狠侧过头，无法阻止气息拂过的一阵战栗。  
Neal紧贴着他，手掌包裹着Peter没有费心去掩饰的半硬勃起。Peter深深喘了一口气，理智所剩无几，在Neal巧妙的诱导下粗暴地反击。  
扣在墙上的手交握在了一起，事情的发展完全与自控无关了。

Peter的反应直接而迅速，他果然不曾低估Neal手指的灵巧程度。他知道Neal在试探，缓慢地将他逼近极限却不给予最关键的一击。作为回应，他快速而近乎苛责地揉搓着Neal。从Neal压抑不住的呻吟和越发坚硬的反应来看，他甚至是喜欢这种方式的。  
Neal把头埋进Peter的颈肩，发出闷闷的鼻音。湿热的触感刺激着Peter的皮肤。而Neal的手——Peter无法准确地感知他手上具体的动作，他已经快到极限了。  
“Peter!”Neal沙哑地喊出他的名字，带着脆弱的尾音。  
Peter弓着背射了出来，Neal几乎同时在他手中颤抖着爆发。  
他们交叠着，在凌乱的呼吸声中支撑着彼此度过这狂乱的高潮。手铐下的双手依旧紧握，Peter大口喘着气，茫然地注视着天花板。这实在太荒唐了。  
Neal狼狈地调整自己的呼吸，他的双腿发软，还无法立刻承担自己的重量。

终于，Neal有余力分心处理了一下手腕上的问题。手铐发出清脆的声响，乖巧地躺在他的手掌。他凑上前轻柔地亲吻Peter湿润的嘴角。Peter皱着眉任他停留了一会，才把他推开。  
他们身上都乱得不成样子。Peter用Neal递来的毛巾胡乱擦拭着，Neal在笑。  
“你是有什么毛病？！”Peter吼道，无力地发现他并不像表现出来的那般愤怒。那感觉很好，自己或许根本不介意这个。  
Neal对他抛出一个餍足的微笑，舒展着靠在墙上，仰望Peter方才注视的方向。  
三米厚的钢筋混凝土，真煞风景。  
“我们应该在能看见天空的地方来一发。”  
“我，永远，不会跟你来一发！”Peter咬牙切齿地说。  
“噢。”Neal用手铐挑开Peter刚整理好的衣襟，让它滑进内袋。“那真是太遗憾了。”

Peter这时才开始注意他们的所在：充满Neal品味的衣柜、帽架，杂乱堆放的工具、赝品——或许是赝品。  
还有一个酒柜。  
“你确定这些存在是合法的？”  
“我确定。”Neal朝他眨了眨眼，“这可不是一个随意无奇的安全屋，不久前她被赐予了一个美妙的名字。”Neal作势道：“我很荣幸地为您介绍……”  
“省下那个充满Mozzie妄想的名字吧。”  
Neal双手一拍，“他们一见钟情。”  
“我怎么一点都不觉得意外呢。”Peter打量着酒柜。“重逢的感觉如何？”  
“我们抱头大哭了一场。”  
Peter扭头看向Neal，发现那完全是一句真话。“噢。”  
“他嫌弃地擦着脑门上的口水，凶恶地向我索要了这位淑女——以及，警官，我被打劫了。”  
Peter打开恒温柜门，两支啤酒孤零零地躺在那。“倒希望我能帮上忙。”  
Neal接过微凉的酒瓶，与Peter轻轻一碰。  
默契的沉默中，二氧化碳麻痹着味觉。

“我会怀念这个的。”  
“我们相互撸了出来？”  
“啤酒。”Peter皱着眉盯他。“我以为再也没有机会了。当我在太平间外拿着你的脚环，几乎不敢相信这是你的自由。”  
Neal看到Peter一瞬间被伤痛扭曲的表情，沉默着。  
“我说服自己接受这结果，我尽力了……但我抗拒这个事实，就如Mozzie。我总能感觉到你的身影。”Peter注视着他的双眼，“我很庆幸你还活着，Neal，我很高兴你在这里。”  
“Peter。”许久之后Neal才有所回应，话语诚挚而柔软，“你让我看到了希望。你让我知道我可以拥有一个……家。我执行了自己的计划，但是我信任你……一直都是。当我说你是我最好的朋友，我是认真的。”Neal停顿了一下，“能够选择这种生活，这就是我所期望的自由。”  
“我相信你。”Peter笑道，伸出手。Neal紧紧握住它。  
“记住，回家。你应该看看June接过西服时的表情。”  
“我会的。”Neal的神采黯淡了下来，愧疚道：“事实上她表示若我穿着苏格兰裙在她门口吹小号的话——”  
“我不能错过这个。”Peter拍了拍他的肩，“还得叫上El。”  
“没门。”Neal狡猾地笑。“告诉我Peter，英勇的小burke先生叫什么？”  
“Neal。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“Neal。”  
“我在听。”Neal的笑容已经咧到完全藏不住了。  
“别得意忘形。”Peter警告道。  
Neal给了他一个盛大的拥抱。  
“恭喜你们！或许可以让他叫我哥哥？”  
“想都别想。”Peter笑道。

“既然已经来到这里，就让顶级的解说员为您提供游览讲解。”Neal毫不在意地除下工装，换上Peter所熟悉的雅贼装扮。  
Neal从来都是一个漂亮得让人窒息的男人。Peter打量着他近乎完美的身体，小腿及胸口上的弹痕是他们共同经历的见证。  
没有脚链，这很好。  
整理好Peter永远无法自己解决的领带，Neal正了正礼帽，昂首而出。一如既往的自信、优雅、魅力四射。  
Peter紧随其后，就如过往他们无数次的并肩。  
他们会怀念这个的。


End file.
